


Remember Me in The Rain

by QraincakeQ



Series: Forgotten Memories & Alternate Realities [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Insane Wilbur Soot, Kid Wilbur Soot, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Wilbur and Niki are Best Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QraincakeQ/pseuds/QraincakeQ
Summary: "Wilbur had told those close to him during his lifetime to “Remember me in the rain.”When he had said those words, they didn’t make much sense. What did rain have to do with Wilbur? If anything, the sun should be a better thing to be remembered by.But whatever those words meant didn’t matter anymore. Wilbur was dead. There was no reason to ponder over a stupid little sentence."
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Forgotten Memories & Alternate Realities [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168736
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Remember Me in The Rain

Wilbur had told those close to him during his lifetime to “Remember me in the rain.”  
When he had said those words, they didn’t make much sense. What did rain have to do with Wilbur? If anything, the sun should be a better thing to be remembered by.  
But whatever those words meant didn’t matter anymore. Wilbur was dead. There was no reason to ponder over a stupid little sentence.

The rain poured down on the crater that was once Manberg, and even longer ago L’Manberg. The day was cold, wet, and miserable. 

Niki remembered Wilbur.  
Wilbur, helping her bake, filling her house with warm smells and delicious treats, while the rain pounded on the window. Wilbur, grabbing her hand, and racing through the slippery streets, the two’s laughter getting lost in the wind. Wilbur, refusing to let a little rain get in the way of his nation’s freedom. 

Tommy remembered Wilbur.  
Wilbur, teaching him about clouds and how rain falls. Wilbur, scolding Tommy for rolling around in the mud, soaking wet. Wilbur, shielding Tommy from the relentless downpour. Wilbur, a fire in his eyes few held, while refusing to let the rain that was dampening his hair dampen his spirit.

Fundy remembered Wilbur.  
Wilbur, watching his son splash through puddles in his rain boots. Wilbur, singing to Fundy by the fire as the wind battered at the window. Wilbur, taking him to watch the river rage through the land. Wilbur, lifting his champion into the air as the world wept for reasons they would never know. 

Phil remembered Wilbur.  
Wilbur, his face pressed against the cold of the glass as he begged his father to let him go into the pouring rain. Wilbur, singing tales of the rain and the life which it would nurture. Wilbur, sending letters of smudged ink from writing in the beginnings of a storm. Wilbur, laying in the street, letting himself become one with the rain. 

Even Schlatt, had he been alive, would have remembered Wilbur. Searching for shelter as the sky poured, the land flooded, and hope becoming dim. Wilbur, refusing to give up that hope.

Maybe those five words meant something after all.

But, it didn’t matter anyway.  
Ghosts melt in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. If there's any grammar, spelling, or tag mistakes feel free to let me know <3.


End file.
